


The Problems with Solicitors

by YunaTuna



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A woman wants to divorce her husband, Basically someone's reaction to Wilbur being Wilbur, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, I guess implied domestic unrest?, Look this was really funny in my head okay?, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No beta we die like Phil in his season 2 world, also there's no COVID in this world all my homies hate COVID, but it's pretty vague why, idk man im american solicitors are like lawyers right?, let me have this, outside pov, who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaTuna/pseuds/YunaTuna
Summary: Couldn't Madison just get a divorce in peace?
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Problems with Solicitors

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched Wilbur's Twitch Rivals stream and couldn't stop thinking about the poor, poor people he shared his office with. So have this brain rot :)

Madison glanced down at the paper clutched in her hands one more time, checking to make sure the address was right. The office building seemingly towered over her, and she pursed her lips. Nerves started to build in her throat as she glanced down at the white slip. She shook the thoughts from her head. She had to do this. She doesn’t deserve how Jared treats her.

Madison took a deep breath, and pushed the door open to the office building.

She walked through the lobby, glancing at the receptionist. She didn’t want to live like this anymore. Straightening her shoulders, she marched up to the elevator in the wall and pressed the up button with way more force than necessary.

She smoothed down her skirt with a huff and adjusted the bag on her shoulder. The elevator opened with a ding, and she walked inside. Distorted music played from a speaker above her head. Just as the doors were closing, she heard a voice shout, “Hold the door!”

She stuck her foot out, the doors retracting back into the wall quickly. A tall, lanky man stumbled into the elevator. He had a jacket adorned with patches over a sweater, a beanie sitting lopsided on his messy hair. A messenger bag was slung over his shoulder.

“Thanks for that,” he said, out of breath. She nodded, offering a smile. He was young, his accent smooth and rich. She pressed the button for the fourth floor. “Oh, you’re going to four too?” the man asked. “Yep,” she said curtly. She didn’t have time for this, and frankly, talking to someone was the last thing she wanted to do.

Thankfully getting the hint, the man stayed quiet. The elevator ascended, the wailing music filling the silence between the two. She ignored the tension in the air. After what seemed like eternity, the doors opened.

She hung back, letting the man go out first. He smiled awkwardly at her and made his way down the hallway, eventually reaching what she assumed was his office. She exited the elevator when she saw him unlock and enter the room.

She walked down the hallway, hands clutching her purse. Her eyes scanned the names on the doors, and she froze when she saw it. _Temple and Page_. It was right next to the man’s office. She swallowed, staring at the light blue door, dread building up in her chest. She could see her reflection in the glass.

She didn’t deserve this. She didn’t deserve what he did to her. This is where everything will change. Her life will change, and for the better. Steeling herself, she opened the door.

A man sat at a desk, staring at a computer, fingers typing away at the keyboard. Madison cleared her throat. The man looked up, and smiled at her. “What can I do for you today miss?”

“I want to divorse my husband,” Madison said firmly. The man nodded, the smile on his face turning knowing. “That’s why we’re here, miss.”

The man led her to a back room, sitting her down on a comfortable chair. “Do you need any water? Tea?” the man asked kindly. “No, no thank you,” she responded.

“Alright, I’ll be back with Ms. Page. She’ll get you situated.” The man left, presumably to get one of the solicitors. She took a deep breath, and set her purse down onto the floor. She didn’t want to deal with his abuse anymore. It was time for her to break the cycle. She was strong. She wa-

“What is UP CHAT? HOW ARE WE DOING?” A loud voice shattered her thoughts. She stared at the wall where the noise came from. She heard clattering, and a curse.

Suddenly, the door opened to the room, and a woman walked in holding a binder full of papers, a pen balanced on top. “Hello Ms…?” The woman paused.

“Smith, but call me Madison,” Madison said.

“Madison then. I’m Karen Page. Please, call me Karen,” the solicitor said, placing the paperwork onto the desk. She held her hand out, and Madison shook it firmly. Karen sat across from her.

“So you want to divorce your husband?” she asked. Madison nodded firmly. It was time.

Hours passed, the two of them discussing the legal terms, the fees, the processes, and by the end of it Madison’s head was spinning. “Alright, so do you see this?” Karen asked, pointing at a blurb of text on the page with her pen. The paper was turned around for Madison to see. “This says that-”

“I’m running around IN FUCKING CIRCLES!” a very loud voice cut her off. Madison jumped at the sudden noise. “Holyyy SHIT.” the voice said, a bang following the words.

Madison looked at Karen, who had a sheepish, yet pained expression on her face. “Does that...usually happen?” she asked. Karen nodded miserably.

“HOLYYY SHIT.” A crash, and she could’ve sworn she heard something break. “OHH BUT WHAT ABOUT THE SOLICITORS NEXT DOOR?” The voice said in a higher pitch. There were several bangs against the wall, and she recoiled in her chair.

“EYYY HOW YA DOING YOU PRICKS,” the voice shouted. Another few bangs on the drywall. Madison blinked. That voice was familiar. “YOU SOLICIT ANYTHING RECENTLY YA FUCKS?”

Madison stared bewildered at the wall, but found herself stifling a smile, purely at the ridiculousness of the situation. She looked at Karen and saw her covering her face, and by her shaking shoulders she was either crying or laughing. It was the man from the elevator. The office next to them was his.

“PHIL SHUT THE FUCK UP IM GOING TO YELL AND YOU CAN’T STOP ME.” The voice screamed, then went quiet.

The two women sat in silence, waiting for more yelling, but none came.

Madison inhaled and exhaled deeply, and turned to see Karen wiping tears from her eyes.

“Uh…?” Madison trailed off.

Karen cleared her throat. “That’s Will. He hasn’t yelled that loudly in a while, I wonder what’s happened,” she said.

Madison nodded slowly. “What’s he even doing in there that causes him to scream that much?”

“He tried to explain it to me once after a client complained. Apparently he streams games on a website as a job?”

“Huh.”

“Actually, one time he was so loud, someone actually thought he was getting stabbed in his office. They called security to check up on him in the middle of a stream apparently.”

“Oh my.”

“Yeah, he’s a weird one.”

The two stared at each other. Karen tapped the papers on her desk with her pen. “We should probably get back to this,” she said.

“Yeah,” Madison replied. “That’s a good idea.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD TOMMY I SWEAR IF YOU-”


End file.
